officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Sqeegee
NOTE: This character is NOT canon anymore. Character Sqeegee is a squid with a brown shirt with Weegee's face on it. Sqeegee is very confident in his power although unlike Chris or Sanic, but Sqeegee does not make fun or be rude to his enemies, but he still hates his enemies a lot especially Weegee. Role in Weegee Chronicles Sqeegee was a semi-important villain in season 1 as he appeared in a few episodes, and was the main antagonist of a story arc in it, but that was it. Although in season 2 he had a major role as in behind the scenes Sqeegee along with The Insider and The Outsider, and was also the main antagonist in a story arc that led up to the finale story arc, and also defeated another villain named Galaxion. Although he was killed by Weegee in the story arc before the finale arc. Abilities Sqeegee does have a few special abilities. He was seen using his death stare once, but it was never seen again afterwards. Though its understandable since it would've been extremely over powered. Sqeegee was also seen doing a team attack with The Insider and The Outsider. Sqeegee was also able to be seen phasing threw Weegee's energy ball attack in episode 43, and just like everyone else Sqeegee also has basic abilities. Sqeegee also has been seen using a Super form, a Dark form, and a Final Form. He also has a Kaiser form, but he can only use it for a limited time frame. Relationships * Weegee Weegee is Sqeegee's main rival. Sqeegee targets Weegee the most, and they are seen fighting the most. This is evident in both story arcs that has Sqeegee as a main villain in season 1 and 2 of Weegee Chronicles. He was later killed by Weegee in season 2. * Sanic Sqeegee hates Sanic, because Sanic both is annoying, and helped Weegee fight him in the first story arc that has Sqeegee as the main villain. Sanic came, and weakened Sqeegee, but Sqeegee later got a new form, but since Sanic used his 420 blast, and weakened him more Sanic basically ruined his plan on killing Weegee. * Outsider/Insider Sqeegee saw on how The Outsider defeated Ultra Rage Vileon, so easily, and learned that The Outsider just fed off of his anger, so they became allies along with The Insider, and set their plan to kill Weegee into motion, but in episode 43 they ditched Sqeegee, because they were worried about their safety. * Galaxion Sqeegee and Galaxion hate each other since they both want to kill Weegee, but only one of them can do that. They hate each other, so much that Galaxion actually assisted Weegee in fighting Sqeegee in the second story arc where Sqeegee was the main villain. * Zach After Sqeegee deflected Weegee's blast and Weegee dodged it Sqeegee got angry and Zach mocked Sqeegee, Sqeegee got mad and said "NO! SHUT UP I CAN KILL YOU ALL IN A INSTANT!!!", then Weegee says "We'll have to see about that Sqeegee.". Category:Villains Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon